Odd Love
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: Waking up to another day beside his beloved, Yami, Bakura muses about his life and how things don't always turn out how you expected it to be. Is he happy with how it turned out in the end? Looking at his relationship with Yami, he receives an answer. Darkshipping.


**Hey everyone! I had this one-shot written a few months ago and I never finished it. After Voodoo Doll ended, I decided to finish this little Darkshipping I began so long ago. It is going to be a little test to see if I can do their pairing properly before I get to the real stuff. **

**Example: The darkshipping sequel to Voodoo Doll which will be named "Protector". Yes, so watch out for that sequel because it will be out soon. I hope. :P**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this one-shot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Odd Love<span>

I flick the blond bangs out of his eyes as he slept facing me. His right arm was tucked under the pillow while the other hand lay in front of his face, blocking his soft, pink lips from sight. I smile, watching as he snuggled deeper into the covers with a sigh.

The sun had risen only a few moments ago, sunlight slipping into the fairly large bedroom. The room was chilly since the window apparently hadn't been closed properly last night. It was early April and yet the snow had continued to fall. Apparently winter decided it wanted to stay a little- no, a lot longer and it was a reason why both Yami and I were a bit cranky after coming home from work. Or, he was coming home from work while I lazed around all day. Neither of us quite liked the snow though Yami's tolerance for it was very much higher than mine.

We had stumbled upstairs after hurriedly eating the leftovers which we called dinner before going to bed. Yami had also been very tired since he worked overtime as well. It seemed due to the snow many workers decided feign sickness and not go. What irked Yami was that he being the good and honest person he is, went to work only to get held back to pitch in with the other do gooders and finish the slackers work. If it were up to me, I would have said many vulgar words in different languages and leave it up to them to decide how to get it done. On second thought, if it were up to me I'd just have not gone at all. Tried telling Yami he needn't work so hard when he has the Thief King as a boyfriend, but he pointedly ignored me and chose to instead give me a lecture on working honestly and such.

We are so different from each other, that is why it's hard for me to fathom WHY we are together in the first place. The HOW, I refuse to get into that. It makes things too difficult.

I crack my eyes open when I hear a sneeze from beside me. I hope he's not sick. That is never a good thing. Taking care of a sick Yami comes with a lot of struggles. The former monarch hates anything to do with doctors, medicine, pills, and needles. Oh Ra... Especially needles.

Hmm. I'd never thought I'd live to see the day where I said the word 'care' with 'Yami' in the same sentence. Though there are many things that I had expected to happen but didn't. Like the fact that I'm laying comfortably next to the one who I swore millennia's ago to destroy.

I had expected that I would be surely sent to the deepest, darkest corner of the shadow realm for eternity only for the Pharaoh to prove e wrong by having a strange change of heart and giving me another chance. Why, you ask me? Well, maybe it was because he wished to see a day where we both made peace with each other. Which sounded like bullshit to me, but eventually we did come to some sort of agreement which grew until it was a much closer relationship than that. Trust me when I say that it took quite a while for us to get together, but when we finally did everyone was surprisingly happy and supportive of our relationship, especially during the time when we decided to move out to start living together. In the beginning however, it took me a long while of serious thinking to stomach the feeling. Never would I have thought that Yami and I would eventually fall for each other. Again, something I thought was bull until it actually worked out!

I looked up with a start as I heard another sneeze and soon after a groan.

"Kura...?"

"Hm."

I watched as Yami stirred and then opening his eyes slowly, looking at me with a gorgeous smile that made my heart pound rapidly in my chest. He sniffled cutely, twitching his nose as he probably felt another sneeze arising. With half-lidded eyes he looked up at me. "Why are you up so early? Can't sleep?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I slept fine. I just decided to wake up early for once. A certain someone may be sick, you know."

His eyes widened, hands immediately reaching up to feel my forehead. "Are you sick?!" He exclaimed. The worry can be heard in his voice. It was still amazing to me to see him completely ignore himself and just show concern for me. The attention was nice, but he should be selfish at times. I know I sure am.

Removing his hand from my head I put my own hand to his forehead before dragging it down to his neck. I frowned, noting that he didn't have a temperature.

"Ah, never mind. I guess you're not sick." I stated unsure. "Why are you sneezing so much?"

He just shrugged, burying deeper into the covers. "It's probably just the dust in the air." He mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "How? You lived in Egypt which has tons of dust in the air, so why are you sneezing like a maniac here?!"

I watched as Yami shrugged again and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Nothing made sense to me anymore.

"Stop talking. I want to sleep, you know." Yami complained.

I sighed and began to get off of the bed when I felt him wrap his left arm around me to hold me in place. He pushed me back on the bed and once he had me flat on the bed he climbed halfway on top of me and used my chest as his pillow. His arm was still wrapped around me and I knew that if I moved, he would move with me and he'll probably fall to the ground. And if that happened, I would hear his yelling for a good few minutes.

I sighed, knowing that Yami would stay there until he deemed it okay to get up. And if I know him correctly, that would be in a couple of hours, most likely the afternoon.

"Yami, get up."

Nothing, he remained silent.

I sighed again and with a roll of my eyes I slowly sat up and grabbed Yami who groaned in irritation as I pushed him to his side of the bed. I quickly sat up and flung my legs over the bed before he could latch on to me again, hissing when my bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor.

"Humph." I heard Yami pouted. Turning I caught him shoot an irritated glare at me before grabbing my pillow and stuffing it into his face to hog all the warmth that I left behind.

"How did Yugi put up with you?" I asked, grinning at how childish he was being.

"He didn't."

I blinked at Yami's reply before closing my eyes and shaking my head sadly with a knowing smile on my lips. Obviously, the younger, not-so-great look-alike would surely give up after a few days of dealing with Yami's greed to sleep in. However, I'm not Yugi. And Yami will get out of bed whether he liked it or not.

"Alright, fine. Let's stay in bed." I said with a suggestive tone to my voice as I lay back down on the bed.

I watched his eyes open, filled with confusion as he looked at me wearily. If your boyfriend was looking at you the way I was looking at him right now, surely you would be weary of their every movement also.

I crawled closer to him slowly on my hands and knees. Towering over him now I watched as his eyes widen when I pushed my face closer to his until I was breathing right on his face. My hot breath on his skin caused him to snap his eyes shut and as soon as he did I put my lips on his for a brief moment before moving lower down his skin to place butterfly kisses down his neck to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Sucking softly I heard him make a low moan before he started to struggle against me.

"Bakura... No..."

I smirked in pleasure as I heard his breath hitch when I dragged my hands across his torso slowly. My cold hands against his warm skin made goose bumps crawl up his arm and his slow thrashing increased when I dragged my hand lower until it touched the hem of his pants.

"Bakura, stop it! I'll get up, I promise." He pleaded, trying to sound like he was serious but I knew he was now just making excuses.

"I thought you said you wanted to sleep in. Don't you want to stay here a little longer?" I replied lazily, moving my lips from his neck and locking them with his lips once again. I saw a pink blush blossom on his cheeks, his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched tightly. He looked quite delectable laying there, but this isn't fun time no matter how much I wanted it to be.

He made a muffled sound at the back of his voice as he tried to reply. I didn't understand anything he was trying to say but I'm sure he was trying to say 'no', or something along the lines of that. With a hidden smirk on my face I dragged my hands even lower. Just as I slipped a finger into the waistband of his pajama bottoms, I was roughly pushed away and the next thing I see is Yami's back as he quickly scrambled out of bed. He got tangled up in the sheets though and almost fell face flat on the ground, but he caught himself just in time.

I caught a sheepish smile on his reddened face and I couldn't help but laugh at how fast he ran into the bathroom and locked the door after mumbling the word 'stupid' under his breath. Knowing he wasn't going to come out for a while, I made myself comfortable on the bed.

Just laying there, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I cast a glance to the closed bathroom door and turned to my side. Yami and I are so wrong for each other yet it feels so right. I am a Thief at heart. A cold heart that's probably shriveled up, but it's a heart none the less. Yami on the other hand was a King. Honor and justice are in his blood and he's been trying to give it to me for thousands of years. Who knew that our hatred for each other would do a 180 practically overnight?

When we're together, our lives couldn't be odder. It was like picturing you living with the complete opposite of yourself. With me and Yami, take out our personality and we would be identical. We are both five thousand-year old immortal spirits which would stay the same whilst we watched our lighter halves grow old and die.

Somehow I was sure that eventually down the road Yami and I would end up like this, together, because in another thousand years we would only have each other to go to if we wanted someone who understood our unfortunate predicament.

Otherwise, we would just be two miserable and lonely spirits wandering the earth until who knows how long. Eventually we would have sought each other out and this romance of ours would have come to be. I'm just glad it came sooner than much later. It saves us from all the loneliness in the future. That is, if we remain together.

When Yami and I got together, I could still remember the look on his face after he had called me to go over to the park right away. He has said he needed to tell me something important. He was blushing profusely when I saw him run to where I was. The way his eyes were moving around and with the smile on his face, I knew exactly what he wanted to tell me. It was because I wanted the same thing too. Noticing that he was having a hard time saying the words, I smiled and without a word I caught his lips in a kiss which shut his stammering up instantly.

From the days and weeks that followed I learned that the fiery Pharaoh was oblivious when it came to romance. I gladly taught him and his shyness went away. However, anytime we did something he would still blush like crazy. Once he got over it though... he was worse than me! At times I have to congratulate myself. I taught him well.

Smirking at the memories, my eyes had somehow fallen shut because all of a sudden they snapped open when I felt someone jump on top of me. When my eyes opened I was met with the familiar purple irises that I would drown in. The eyes were filled with courage and lust, the two mixing to form a hazed look in them as they gazed down at me. His pink tongue then came out to lick his lips before disappearing and leaving a seductive smirk in its place.

"That wasn't very fair." Yami drawled with his mouth right next to my ear as he whispered.

"What are you going to do about it?" I said, challenging him.

He brought his head directly over my face, his forehead leaning on my own as our noses brushed and our lips just a centimeter away from touching. Our breathing was heavy since both of our intakes of breath got shallower and shallower every few seconds. I was trapped by Yami's body and I couldn't stop myself from being excited. Both of his hands were on either side of my head. He was on his knees, a leg on both sides of me as he tried to hold himself above me.

I watched as his smirk got bigger, his eyes half-lidded as they now stared at me. My eyes mimicked his and instinctively I brought my arms up to wrap around his head. He must have thought that I was going to pull him in because he was very surprised when I flipped him around so our positions were reversed.

"This is better." I said, leaning in towards his face.

His eyes still held surprise, but he quickly got over it when our lips touched and my tongue grazed his lips. He knew what I wanted and didn't hesitate to let me in.

It didn't matter how odd our love seemed. We had it, and it worked. That's all that mattered to me. We have our ups and downs, we have our problems, we have our fights. In the end, this relationship as we call it works out and we're both quite content and happy with it. I wouldn't ask for anything less or more. Actually, I would ask for a lot of things more but it would probably be just to make our love stronger and forever. It was odd, weird, and at the beginning it sounded impossible. However, if it was we wouldn't be where we are today. So I'll take it all and live, no matter how odd our love is. Screw everyone else. This is our life. A little bit of odd won't kill us. If it kills someone else, I don't give a damn.

* * *

><p><strong>O.O<strong>

**Ahhhhh! The lime! I swear I do not know where the lime came from. #sobs# It just came out of nowhere and I actually wrote it! Ah... I've been reading a lot of M rated fanfics... What should I rate this as? M too? Dammit I'll just rate it as M. **

**-shudders- **

**Hope you darkshippers like this. Who knows what yaoi I'll write next time? Obviously it would darkshipping, but with what? Would it be with limes or lemons? Lemons?! I can't write lemons!**

**Who am I kidding, yes I can. **

**Bad! Bad thoughts! I'm so messed up...**

**Yes. Yes I am.**

**Please review. Please give some love darkshippers. Other people... don't hate! **

**Bye!**


End file.
